A built-in self test circuit (hereinafter, referred to as a BIST circuit) is built in a memory, which is built in a semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus, to detect a failure of a memory during a manufacturing test. However, it is difficult to precisely detect the failure of the memory when there is a failure in the BIST circuit. Therefore, it is required to test an operation of the BIST circuit. When a new circuit is built in the semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus to test the BIST circuit, a size of the circuit is disadvantageously increased.